The invention relates to a method for production of panels for floors, wall or ceiling coverings.
Heretofore, coverings in the form of panels with various surface coatings as well as different décor and geometric configuration are oftentimes used as floor covering as well as wall or ceiling paneling.
Laminate floorings are widely used for example. A laminate floor panel includes a panel sheet of fiber material, mostly of highly compacted fiber board or fiber board of average compaction, with a decorative paper impregnated with resin being applied on its topside. The decorative paper is determinative for the look of the panel. The so-called overlay or the sealing forms a useful layer made of varnish and impregnated with special resin to thereby impart the floor panels the ability to withstand great surface strain. Applied to the underside of the panel sheet is a so-called counteracting layer which provides stable shape and a moisture barrier. Optionally, an impact sound insulation may further be provided on the underside.
The production of laminate floor panels as well as of panels for wall or ceiling paneling is realized by way of a continuous run-through process which applies on a large starting sheet of highly compacted fiber material or fiber material of average compaction the multiply layer structure with decorative paper, sealing as well as counteracting layer. Subsequently, the sheet is subdivided into panels. Thereafter, the edges of the panels are profiled to establish locking strips on their long sides and end sides. The locking strips are predominantly configured as groove and tongue on the confronting marginal sides of a panel. When the covering has been installed, the locking strips of neighboring panels engage one another.
Cutting the panels to size from the large starting sheet is implemented by a sawing cut. Thereafter, the edges are finished and profiled, as mentioned, to form the locking strips. The saw cut and the profiling works cause necessarily loss of material. Therefore, it is desired to streamline and optimize the production process.